


Her Touch

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some GD sweetness.   Enjoy :=)





	Her Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Just some GD sweetness. Enjoy :=)

******

Astra had a soft touch. Her hands touched Alex with a gentle reverence, smoothing across the hills and valleys of her nude form, fingertips gently tracing old and new scars as she frowned sadly, her mouth twisted into a grimace as she no doubt imagined how Alex got each scar.

Gently floating above Alex, Astra tensed as Alex tugged on her arm, trying to pull the Kryptonian flush against her

“Astra,” she whispered, her voice sounding husky and thick with arousal “it’s all right,” she soothed, reaching up to cup Astra’s cheek, brushing her thumb across her cheekbone “I won’t break” she assured

“But I—” Astra tried, stopping when Alex put a gentle finger to her lips

“You won’t hurt me,” she assured her “now, come here” she pleaded. Slowly, still clearly uncomfortable, Astra gingerly floated down until she pressed against Alex skin-to-skin, both of them hissing and then sighing at the contact as Alex tangled her fingers in Astra’s hair, pulling her into for a kiss

“You’re so beautiful,” Astra breathed as she pulled away from the kiss, idly stroking Alex’s own hair “so lovely,” she shook her head “I don’t deserve you”

“Hey, that’s my line,” Alex teased, she kept her tone light, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings, and Astra leaned in to kiss her again, letting her hands roam across Alex’s body as Alex did the same to her.

This was a big step Alex knew, once they took this plunge there was no going back, but looking up to bright grey-green eyes, Alex knew that she never wanted to go back what it was like before, when they were still enemies. She cringed as she lightly stroked her finger down the scar on Astra’s chest, the one she’d made when she plunged a kryptonite sword into her back

“How can you feel anything besides hate for me?” she wondered softly as Astra took her hand, slowly drawing it away from the scar to kiss her knuckles

“Because I love you,” she answered easily, instantly “I think I’ve loved you from the moment I first saw you,” she continued “you were so brave, so strong. Not just physically, but strong of mind, of soul. I think you were meant to stab me that night, it was the only way that I could find my path to redemption”

Alex wanted to object, to tell Astra that she had done nothing, that the general had found her path to redemption on her own, but instead found herself pulling Astra close to quietly cry into her shoulder, awed and humbled by what Astra thought of her

“I don’t think,” she began “I don’t think I’m ready for this,” she explained, gesturing between them “I thought I was. But now…”

“Shh,” Astra soothed “whenever you’re ready” she placed a gentle kiss on Alex’s lips.

Holding her tight, skin-to-skin, Alex vowed to never let her go…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
